Recuerdos
by Love'sLike
Summary: Porque la vida esta llena de recuerdos; unos amargos y otros dulces. Pero si son junto a esa persona tan especial, por mas amargos y dificiles de tragar, siempre terminaran en una sonrisa


**Hola! Love'sLike reportandose!  
**

**Se que es un poco grosero de mi parte aparecereme de la nada, no solo con un fic nuevo, pero de otro fandom sin haber tocado los otros en varios mese. Lo se, soy un asco.**

**Pero bueno, este es mi primer fic de Kurobasu completo, y realmente no pude evitar escribirlo y subirlo.**

**Kurobasu no es mio y nunca lo sera! *llora***

**Disfrutenlo~**

**PD: El Kagakuro necesita mas amoor! DD:**

* * *

**Recuerdos**

Kagami aun recuerda cuando el y Kuroko empezaron a salir.

Fue bastante vergonzoso y un fiasco de confesión, tomando en cuenta que prácticamente se lo gritó en un ataque de celos contra Aomine.

Kagami no pensaba decirlo, no quería que su relación terminara siendo muy incómoda para ambos en caso de que Kuroko no le correspondiera, por eso se sintió morir cuando se dio cuenta el error que había cometido. Suerte que Kuroko le detuvo y le dijo (de una manera un poco ruda, si lo puede decir) que el también lo quería.

Si, ese había sido uno de los mejores recuerdos en su vida.

También recuerda como se enteraron sus compañeros de equipo. Eso fue aún más incomodo y embarazoso pues los encontraron besándose en los vestidores. – ¡Quien les manda a llegar más tarde que ellos y no tocar! – Pero bueno, todos se mostraron comprensivos y de mente abierta. ¡Unos incluso dijeron que ya se les hacia raro que aun no fueran!

Ese es uno de los momentos donde Kagami se sintió más agradecido hacia sus compañeros y amigos, en especial cuando, al mirar hacia abajo, vio la mano de Kuroko entrelazando sus dedos con la suya.

Ese también es un muy buen recuerdo que mantener vivo en su memoria.

Tampoco puede (ni quiere) olvidar cuando la Generación de los Milagros se enteró.

Fue idea de Kuroko. A pesar de los problemas pasados y los que sufrían actualmente por ellos, eran los preciados amigos del chico y no quería tener oculto algo tan importante como eso.

A demás, tal vez de esa manera Kise, Aomine y Momoi lo dejarían de acosar tanto y tan seguido.

(Lástima que no funcionó)

Ver como el gigante de dos metros dejaba caer su dulce; como el alga cuatro-ojos abría tanto los ojos que parecía que se le saldrían de orbita; como el bastardo sobre-bronceado abría tanto la boca como para poner cuatro hamburguesas en ella; como el niño bonito balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras movía las manos nerviosamente y como a la chica súper-desarrollada se cubría el rostro con las manos mientras decía que le habían robado a su novio, no tenia precio.

El único que no estaba sorprendido era el psicópata pelirrojo. Él simplemente dio un sorbo a su te para después decir "Kouki ya me había informado" con un rostro lleno de superioridad.

Al parecer esos dos tenían algo… raro.

Pero ese no era el punto.

Después de prometer, jurar y perjurar que nunca le haría nada a Kuroko que él no quisiera (eso era algo muy importante de puntualizar) y que nunca lo iba a lastimar, los antiguos compañeros de Kuroko aceptaron su relación. No es que el realmente ocupara que esos raros les dieran permiso de poder salir como pareja, pero si para su novio era algo importante, entonces el haría lo mejor para lograrlo.

Todo sea por su amada sombra.

…y por ver esas caras otra vez. En serio, no tenían precio.

Pero no solo tenía recuerdos bonitos. También tenía unos bastante difíciles.

Como cuando su papá se enteró de su relación.

Y qué manera de enterarse. Digo, no creo que a algún padre le guste encontrarse a su hijo comiéndose y siendo comido por su pareja en el sillón, menos si tu hijo es hombre y la pareja en cuestión también.

Aunque bueno, eso ya era de cada quien.

Y a demás, ¿quién le manda al viejo a llegar sin avisar? ¡Eso fue totalmente su culpa!

Pero gracias a ese pequeño incidente, no fue capaz da ver a Kuroko fuera de la escuela por casi un mes, y no podía llegar con más de media hora de tardanza a su casa. "_¡Si quieres llegar más tarde, me iré contigo!_" era lo que le decía su papá…

Tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte por eso, uno reclamando que no había educado a un marica y otro diciendo que nunca educó a nadie y que si no quería verlo, que se fuera. Fue una suerte que Tatsuya llegara poco después quien, avisado por Kuroko de la situación tan tensa con el padre de su amigo de la infancia, fue a darle una visita repentina.

Si no hubiera llegado, no quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado.

Y por eso y por haber hecho a su padre aceptar que la persona con la que quisiera estar era un hombre que valía más que muchas mujeres, Kagami le estaba eternamente agradecido.

Y su graduación… ¿Cómo podría olvidar su graduación? O la de los superiores del club de basquetbol, donde el capitán por fin reunió el valor suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos a la entrenadora. Fue una escena muy tierna y divertida, donde ambos terminaron totalmente rojos y avergonzados, pero felices y de la mano.

Y su propia graduación. Ese momento donde se dio cuenta que llevaba como un año y medio con Kuroko como su novio y no se sentía cansado ni reluctante a que continuara así. En especial cuando le mostró un anuncio de un departamento que estaba relativamente cerca de las universidades a las que ellos irían, ya que Kagami entraría a una técnica por querer ser un bombero y Kuroko un maestro de preescolar. Realmente el saber que, a pesar de no poder seguirse viendo en la escuela, podrían seguir haciéndolo en casa lo hacía sentir a la mar de contento y dichoso.

Oh, sí. Esos sí que son buenos recuerdos.

Y por eso quería agregar un último recuerdo más. Uno que sería el final de una etapa de su vida pero el principio de otra.

Mientras celebraban en su apartamento la graduación del más pequeño, Kagami se metió por un tiempo en su cuarto y no salió sino hasta tiempo después, cuando todos se preguntaban dónde diablos se había metido el pelirrojo.

Caminando con un poco de vacilación y con la palma de sus manos muy sudadas, se dirigió derecho a donde su novio se encontraba.

Se veía tan bien esa noche… No es que no se viera bien otros días, pero ese día se veía radiante, feliz y, de alguna manera, como el centro de atención. No que no debiera de ser – ¡Era su fiesta!–, pero como nunca se daba a relucir, era un tanto extraño verlo así. Pero que va, si él es feliz, entonces a quién jodidos le importa.

Mordiendo nerviosamente sus labios, se acercó a donde estaba hablando con Takao –con quien extrañamente se llevaba muy bien– y le golpeó el hombro ligeramente con la punta de sus dedos, ganando su atención.

"Ah, Taiga. ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Llevaban años llamándose por su primer nombre y aun así Kagami seguía sintiendo mariposas cuando escuchaba su nombre de sus labios. Solo de los suyos.

"No. Bueno- ah… creo que se podría decir que si" dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada. ¡Ah, se había encerrado en su cuarto para practicar y no terminar tartamudeando! Estúpido cerebro…

"¿No prefieres que los deje solos?" preguntó Takao mirándolo con ojos risueños, ya sea por encontrar la situación graciosa o por las copas que traía ya encima. O tal vez por las dos.

"A-ah, pues… no yo- ¿sabe qué?" exclamó en un súbito ataque de valor. Hizo buen en tomarse esas cervezas antes "ve a decirle al de la música que le baje al volumen. Tengo algo importante que decir que quiero que todos escuchen" dijo convencido mientras Takao daba un silbido y se iba entre risitas dejando a un Kagami decidido y un Kuroko confundido. En cuanto la música dejó de sonar, se escuchó la voz del risueño pelinegro diciendo "¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡Nuestro querido amigo pelirrojo tiene unas palabras muy importantes que comunicarle a todos, así que cállense y escuchen!"

"Takao, no seas grosero" se escuchó el regaño de Midorima a lo lejos.

Carraspeando un poco, Kagami comenzó "Veras, Tetsuya… nosotros hemos estado juntos por muchos años ya, y todos estos años han estado llenos de muchas cosas mescladas, las cuales me han hecho inmensamente feliz" hasta ahí todo iba bien. Kuroko lo veía con un rostro serio, pero Kagami sabía (gracias a años a su lado) que a pesar de mostrar esa cara, el también se sentía igual que él. Puede que sus sentimientos sean incluso un poco más intensos. "Pero siento que eso ya no es suficiente a como van las cosas" dijo y, al instante, vio como la indestructible mascara de su novio se rompía un poco, mientras fruncía ligeramente sus cejas y ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

"… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó, la alarma que sentía brillando en sus ojos. Taiga continuó.

"Quiero decir" dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos sin dejar de ver los ojos claros de Tetsuya "que ya no quiero ser tu novio" las palabras se sentían pesadas en boca, como si toneladas y toneladas de acero se hubieran colgado de ella, en especial al ver la reacción estupefacta, dolida y asustada que el hombre frente a él le mostraba. Casi podía escuchar lo que pensaba _"¿Para eso querías que todos escucharan? ¿Para terminar conmigo y burlarte de mí?"_ Aun sabiendo que tan herido se sentía y escuchando los murmullos después de esa gran declaración, siguió con lo planeado. "No quiero que nos digamos novios. Por eso-"

"Entiendo" le cortó Kuroko mirando hacia el piso y dando un paso atrás.

"No, no lo entiendes" dijo Kagami dándose cuenta de que tal vez la había regado un poco al no haber hablado más rápido. _"Tengo que arreglar este malentendido"_ pensó mientras daba un paso a delante y tomaba las manos de Kuroko entre las suyas, sin soltarlas a pesar del intento del otro de alejarse.

"¡Oye, Kagami! ¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo, imbécil?" escuchó la voz furiosa de Aomine decir cada vez más rápido, se tenía que apurar.

"Quiero que nos dejemos de decir así para llamarnos de otra manera" prosiguió, sintiendo cada vez los intentos de liberación de Kuroko más débiles según algo se deslizaba por su dedo. "Tetsuya" dijo Kagami terminando de poner un anillo de oro en el dedo anular izquierdo ", cásate conmigo" dijo ruborizándose por decir algo tan vergonzoso en frente de tantas personas.

Pero eso no importaba. El poder ver la cara sorprendida de su casi-prometido al ver el anillo en su dedo valía eso y mucho mas, en especial cuando levantó el rostro y dejo ver un gran sonrojo adornándolo. Kagami le sonrió avergonzado, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Kuroko bajó la mirada y también sus manos, acercándose lentamente al pelirrojo antes de levantar el pie y darle un pisotón con el talón. Kagami ahogó un grito de dolor.

"¡Hey!" exclamó antes de sentir una cabeza ajena en su pecho, para después ser rodeado por unos brazos más cortos que los suyos los cuales lo sujetaban fuertemente.

"…eres un idiota. Kagamidiota" susurró Kuroko mientras lo apretaba más hacia sí. Kagami dio un suspiro mientras una sonrisa cariñosa se posaba en su rostro.

"No tenias por que decirme idiota dos veces" le respondió rodeando su espalda baja con un brazo y acariciando su pelo con la mano libre, para después besarlo. Kagami solo sentía a su compañero temblar ligeramente contra él. "No me digas que penaste que realmente quería terminar. No será tan fácil librarte de mí y lo sabes" dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

"Eso fue muy injusto" respondió apretándolo más contra sí. Kagami soltó una risita.

"Más injusto eres tu porque aun no me das tu respuesta" le contestó él restregando su rostro contra su suave cabello azul. Kuroko alzo ligeramente el rostro para dejar que sus ojos se encontraran por un momento y después besarlo, larga y cálidamente.

"Debería decirte que no" respondió después de separarse, pero sin soltarlo. Su (ah, qué bien se sentía decirlo) prometido soltó otras risitas.

"Entonces lo tomare como un sí" dijo para después besar su frente y abrazarlo más fuerte. La sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

"Claro que si, Kagamidiota" le contestó ocultando su rostro en su pecho otra vez, no dejando ver la enorme sonrisa de felicidad y de alivio que se había plasmado en su rostro y no se veía con ganas de irse por unos cuantos días. Meses tal vez. O años… Tal vez debería aprender a vivir con esa sonrisa en su rostro, ya que Kagami era el causante de ella.

Y después de la respuesta, la sala entera explotó en exclamaciones y aplausos. Mientras unos se miraban un tanto confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, otros saltaban de emoción y otros simplemente los veían sonrientes.

"¡Se casan! ¡Se casan, Ki-chan! ¡Se casan!" gritaba Momoi mientras daba saltitos de alegría tomando las manos del modelo rubio, quien saltaba con ella.

"¡Habrá boda! ¡Habrá boda!" decía emocionado para después los dos empezar a balbucear un montón de cosas sobre arreglos para la boda, ropa, regalos y demás cosas siendo observados por un moreno de ojos azules y un pelinegro de ojos de un azul más claro.

"Esto… si saben que dos hombres no se pueden casar en Japón ¿verdad?" preguntó uno de los amigos de la universidad de Kuroko, mientras veía a la gran mayoría hacer un gran escándalo por algo prácticamente imposible.

"¡Oye!" exclamó Hyuuga acercándose al pobre chico que retrocedía asustado "¡No destroces los sueños de mis lindos Juniors!" y el pobre chico termino en posición fetal en el suelo cuando el resto del antiguo equipo de basquetbol y alguno que otro se le unían al cuatro ojos para gritarle cosas sobre '_arruinar esperanzas e ilusiones_'.

Pero eso ni a Kagami ni a Kuroko les importaba. Estaban juntos, felices y con la promesa de un futuro más feliz y más brillante.

_Ah… siento que podría llorar _pensaron ambos mientras se tomaban de las manos y salían al balcón para tener un poco mas de privacidad. Nadie se molestó en llamarlos para que regresaran.

Y ese recuerdo es, por mucho, el que más atesora de todos.

…O al menos hasta que llegue su boda.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo...**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, lo que sea que me quieran dar, sera bien recibido en un Review c:**

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo!**

**Love'sLike, fuera!**


End file.
